Revelations
by Dolphin River
Summary: Team Seven's personal thoughts when they finally meet up after 3 years. The same scene as seen by all four of the team members.
1. Sasuke

A/N: Just some Future Naruto drabbles. Spoiler Warning for those who don't read the manga. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto's Level Two Kyuubi image would be a lot more refined.

**Revelations: Sasuke**

"You're all idiots." Wind teased his long black bangs as the stood in the middle of a windy plain, some where close to Kusagakure. Though his voice remained neutral, impassionate even, he was angry. Very angry.

Standing a few meters away were Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto. _Them_. His old team, old companions. His _family_.

Why? _Why_ were they here? _Why_ did they have to be so fucking stubborn enough to sneak into another hidden village just to come after _him_?

_Why did they have to change so much without him?_

A low, menacing chuckle came from behind him. "Ah, Kakashi-kun, I knew you would be upset at losing one of your students, but I didn't think you would be suicidal." His master's tone was mocking.

Kakashi. Kaka-sensei. He had never seen such a look on his old sensei's face. Yes, he had seen the man angry, but never, _never, _had he seen such open hatred adorning the man's features. So much pain, as well. He could now read the man like he was a book with very, very large font. Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan.

"And Naruto-kun," His hand tightened fractionally around the kunai it was holding at the sound of amusement in his master's voice. "I hope you're feeling well since the last time we met. My associates and I seem to have a habit of seeing you unconscious when we leave." Secretly, he gritted his teeth.

Naruto. The dobe. He also wore a new expression- meaning that he didn't wear one at all. It wasn't the happy grin that he always wore when they were kids. It wasn't the angry frown that he always wore whenever he was shown up. And it wasn't the blood curdling mix of sadness and rage that he had worn when they fought in the Valley of the End. It was nothing. It was almost as if Kakashi and Naruto had switched bodies. Naruto tightened his hitai-ate.

"Don't forget Sakura-san, Orochimaru-sama." He could literally hear the very smug, very dangerous smirk that Kabuto was wearing from where he stood somewhere behind him. "She is here to fight us as well."

Sakura. The weakling. Her eyes were narrowed and look she was giving off was, for the first time since he had met her, dangerous. Her expression radiated a strength, a determination, that he had never felt from her before. Her eyes were cold. She looked ready to kill. It was shocking. Sakura pulled on a pair of black gloves.

"Shall we begin?" Kabuto, his voice was _always_ unbelievably polite, even when he was pulling someone's small intestine out with his bare hands.

"I'll take him." It was the first any of his former teammates had spoken since the two groups had come across each other in the middle of the field. He was surprised to hear it was Sakura, especially when the others didn't say a thing to contradict her.

_Stupid idiots! He's going to kill her! Still, even he didn't move._

He felt the air ripple as Kabuto rushed past him toward the pink-haired kunoichi. Kabuto's hands were surrounded with a blue aura, his chakra scalpels activated to injure organs and sever blood vessels.

He watched in slow motion as Sakura swung her arm back and aimed a punch at Kabuto.

Watched as Kabuto dodged and her fist struck the ground instead.

Felt as the ground ruptured, shaking beneath his feet, twisting itself into a big mass of rubble.

Felt as a red hot force suddenly appeared to his left.

And he realized something.

Perhaps he had underestimated their strength after all.


	2. Sakura

A/N: Part Two of Revelations. More drabble. Again, spoiler warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be exactly the same, because she just kicks so much ass now.

**Revelations: Sakura**

"You're all idiots." Inside, she bristled. Sasuke was still the pompous ass that he was when he had left. Still, this left some hope in her. If he was still a pompous ass, then she prayed that he could still be saved.

She looked at him. His skin was still as pale as ever, but now the dark hollows under his eyes, coupled with his dark hair and long, lithe limbs he looked sickly and underfed.

But appearances could be deceiving. Her medic-nin side told her Sasuke hadn't gotten as much sunlight as he should have while training under the Snake-sannin, and if Orochimaru had been _anybody_ else she would have beaten him to a pulp. They probably didn't want him to have anything to connect to Naruto, who had always been the team's sunshine.

But, she also knew that the boy who had once been her love- _hers_, not _Ino's_ or any of the other kunoichi she had grown up with- was stronger than ever.

Orochimaru began to chuckle, menacing and filled with threat. "Ah, Kakashi-kun, I knew you would be upset at losing one of your students, but I didn't think you were suicidal." She tensed, anger filling her at those words. If only he knew. If only he _knew._

That _bastard_ had torn them apart from the beginning. Almost killing Naruto, and giving Sasuke the cursed seal when they were in the forest. The guilt, the _guilt_, that Kaka-sensei had when he hadn't been able to get their fight in time. The despair she could see in his eye, as his team was torn asunder by the Legendary Sannin themselves, was palpable. He let the pain show fully now. She watched from the corner of her eye as her former instructor lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan.

"And Naruto-kun," She narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "I hope you are feeling well since the last time we met. My associates and I have a habit of seeing you unconscious when we leave." She prayed that Naruto wouldn't take the bait. He had been the most hot-headed one, and apparently the Sannin was try to use that to his advantage.

Sasuke, the other traitorous bastard, turned around and tried to kill Naruto as well. That's the one thing she will _never _forgive him for. Even Jiraiya felt the stinging betrayal that had exuded from Naruto, like a toxic fume, as he sat contemplating their battle while confined to his hospital bed. It had taken _three months_ for him to recover, and having looked through Naruto's medical files when he had been off training with Jiraiya, she knew that had _never_ happened before. Even when the boy was six, when he had fallen out of a tree and received a compound fracture in his left leg, he was out of the hospital in _days. _As to Akatsuki, she didn't even want to think about them. She could hear Naruto's coat as he reached up and the whisper of cloth as he tightened the ties on his own hitai-ate.

"Don't forget Sakura-san, Orochimaru-sama." She looked over at Kabuto, whose eyes she couldn't see because of the glare on his glasses. However, the smirk on his face said that he knew he could win if they fought. "She is here to fight us as well." So he did want to fight her.

Inner Sakura exclaimed in delight. She wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. She hardened her features, prepared to kill the man who had gained their trust during the Chuunin Exams, only to use it against them. She remembered Naruto telling her about him when they went to ask Tsunade-shishou to become Hokage, the night Sasuke had left the village. Tsunade-shishou also spoke about his unique fighting style when she was training- fighting another medic-nin would prove interesting. She took out her gloves and pulled them on.

"Shall we begin?" Kabuto asked. She knew that the question was really meant for her. She decided to answer.

"I'll take him." Kabuto's smile grew slightly wider. She wasn't scared. After fighting against Sasori and almost dying, she knew that she could take anything that he threw at her. Especially since he had to get in close to attack, unlike the puppet user.

Kabuto ran towards her, and she noticed that his chakra scalpels were already activated. She watched his movements, and figured out that he would try to go for one of her organs first. It would be harder to block that way, not knowing which one he would go for, and even if she did manage to, he could still damage one of her arms.

She didn't give him the opportunity.

Pulling back her arm, she gathered chakra in her fist, then moved forward to strike.

Like she expected, he dodged, but she continued her swing.

Her fist crashed in to the ground, tearing it asunder in one fell swoop.

Boy, did she enjoy the shocked looks on Kabuto's and Orochimaru's faces.

She realized that they'll never underestimate her again.

_A/N: The difference in the writing styles between this chapter and the first one was done on purpose. I figured that because Sakura was a medic-nin, she would pay a bit more attention to the **all** of finer details presented to her, especially when she only had to pay attention to only one person, unlike Sasuke who would look for finer emotions and movements, but would overlook things such as appearance. Also, his emotions would come more into play with the way that the fight would commence than would hers, since we already know how Sakura feels about the situation. His point of view is like his decisions- straight forward and simple. Hers not so much. I might go back to fill Sasuke's in with a bit more details, but right now I'm content with the way it came out._


	3. Kakashi

A/N: Another POV. Whoo! This time it's Kakashi. Spoilers from the Gaiden, and from more recent chapters. Please note that this has not been beta-ed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the story would not be as heavily influenced by the Sharingan as it currently is.

**Revelations: Kakashi**

"You're all idiots." When he looks at Sasuke, he sees Sasuke, he sees Obito, and he thinks that their personalities are all wrong. Obito should have been the genius, because he knew the true strength of being a ninja. Sasuke should have been the dead last, because his heart is twisted and black through the betrayal of his brother.

But hadn't Sasuke betrayed them all as well?

He wants to save Sasuke, from the rocks, from the Snake. He wants to see Sasuke's happy grin, his cool smirk again when he gets a new jutsu right. He doesn't want to feel the pain as he watches his best friend, his best student taken from him, again.

He underestimated Sasuke, and his drive for power. His drive for the Mangekyou Sharingan the final form of the eyes that he now has riveted upon them.

Orochimaru let out a menacing chuckle. "Ah, Kakashi-kun, I knew you would be upset at losing one of your students, but I didn't think you would be suicidal." It was mocking and it hurt, because he knew what Orochimaru really meant.

Orochimaru was saying that he had failed. Failed to save Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito. Failed to protect his team from those hidden in the darkness. He felt the disgust, disgust with the Hidden Rock nin, with Orochimaru, with himself. He felt the pain. The pain at seeing Obito crushed under the giant boulder that had been meant for him. The pain at seeing Sasuke lying unconscious in the middle of a ring of symbols after his curse seal had been sealed. He lifted his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan.

"And Naruto-kun," Internally, he winced. It seems that Naruto managed to gain the recognition of the Sannin, while on his own radar the boy had been almost invisible. Naruto had been swallowed by the Toad, long before he had realized that the boy knew Jiraiya, long before he realized it was too late to recognize him. Swallowed, just like Sensei. "I hope you're feeling well since the last time we met. My associates and I seem to have a habit of seeing you unconscious when we leave." From the records of the boy's encounters with the Snake-Sannin and his "associates," two of the three times he had nearly been killed.

When he looks at Naruto, he sees Naruto, he sees his Sensei, and thinks that the boy could be so much better, if only he had paid attention to Naruto from the start. He pictures Naruto telling Sakura, Rin, that she is intelligent and nice. He pictures Naruto lecturing Sasuke, Obito, that being an Uchiha is not everything. He still remembers the shock when he found Naruto, a gaping hole torn in his shirt at the shoulder, at the stomach, in the Valley of the End.

Luckily, the boy hadn't been dead.

He wants to save Naruto, from the seal, from the fox. He wants to see Naruto as he walks down the street, loved by the people as a hero, the Hokage, not loathed as a demon, the Kyuubi. He doesn't want to feel the pain as he watches his sunny Sensei, his sunny student seal away the fox at the cost of their lives and happiness, again.

He underestimated Naruto and his faith in his dreams. His faith in the hitai-ate that he is now tightening in preparation for battle.

"Don't forget Sakura-san, Orochimaru-sama." So, there were threats even to Sakura. The kunoichi, the medic-nin. The bond that held them all together, just like Rin. He had watched as Sakura was swallowed by the Slug, completing the philosophy of balance in this Jan-ken formation. He knew that it was necessary to let her go, though she did not have the enemies, the skills that the other two had. "She is here to fight us as well." They underestimated her, just like Sasori, which is good. That could be a kunoichi's greatest asset in a battle.

When he looks at Sakura, he sees Sakura, he sees Rin, and thinks that as a shinobi she will always be underestimated, because she is a girl. He pictures her telling Sasuke, Obito, that he shouldn't be so concerned over his Sharingan. He pictures her lecturing Naruto, Sensei, that eating ramen everyday is not a healthy diet. He believes that Sakura deserves the most credit on the team. She is the glue that holds them together, whether it be body with her healing chakra, or mind with her intuitiveness.

Intuition that she gained the night Sasuke left the village.

He wants to save Sakura, from the enemy, from herself. He wants to see her gentle smile, her fierce determination as she crushes the skull of an enemy with one punch. He doesn't want to feel the pain as he watches his soft-hearted friend, his soft-hearted student fight against enemies that are stronger than her, again.

He has underestimated Sakura, and her desire to be strong. Her desire to not be the one that holds the team back with the hands she is now covering with her gloves.

"Shall we begin?" Kabuto was stronger than her, more skilled than her.

"I'll take him." He wants to tell her to stop, that she's no match for him, but she is, and she knows it.

He watches as she surprises them when she rips the ground apart with one punch.

Watches as Naruto attacks Sasuke while the other boy was still in shock.

And he realizes that whatever others might think:

Naruto is not Sensei, is not Jiraiya.

Sakura is not Rin, is not Tsunade.

Sasuke is not Obito, is not Orochimaru.

They may have the strengths of those who came before, but they also have their own abilities.


	4. Naruto

A/N: Naruto didn't want to grace me with his presence until now, which was why this took so long to come compared to the others. Anyway, this is the last planned chapter, as Naruto is the last member of team seven. I just wanted to give Sagitarious Devil thanks for going through and leaving a review for every chapter! Again, **spoilers** from the manga past this point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Deidara would not have died so easily.

**Revelations: Naruto**

"You're all idiots." He was confused. He had been since that day 3 years ago in the Valley of the End. There stood his rival, his teammate, the one person he both hated and loved the most. Sasuke had made Sakura cry, had tried to kill him, had been the closest to a brother, to a family, he ever had.

He doesn't hate Sasuke for what he has done. How could he, after what has been done to him? He understands Sasuke, understands him more than that Snake-bastard ever could. Jiraiya and Tsunade-obaachan would never be able to understand either…well maybe the old hag could, but there are different factors that change the experience for each person. For one thing, Sasuke isn't dead.

So he trained, and fought, and beat his weaknesses out of his system, for the day he would meet up with Sasuke again. _Today_. This way he could beat the weaknesses out of _Sasuke's_ system, like his lack of compassion, and show him that he doesn't have to work alone.

Orochimaru chuckled, and the Kyuubi inside of him bristled at the menace conveyed by the Snake-sannin's tone. "Ah, Kakashi-kun, I knew you would be upset at losing one of your students, but I didn't think you would be suicidal." He fought to reign in his power, his anger, not wanting to reveal his level of skill before the most opportune moment.

He had worked frantically to learn how to control his chakra, this being his weakest point as a ninja. Because of that, he would never be able to do genjutsus or medical techniques, but at least he gained enough control that he didn't give everything away as soon as his opponents set eyes on him. That was what Kaka-sensei always preached, wasn't it? Hide your own abilities until the last possible moment, while looking underneath the underneath to see your opponent's true potential. Though Kaka-sensei might have doubts, he listened to everything that his sensei said; every word hiding the small threads that combine to create the tapestry that is a shinobi.

Sasuke has always missed a few of those threads, so his own tapestry is incomplete.

"And Naruto-kun," He blinked as he was addressed by one of the Legendary Sannin. Though not a rare occurrence for him, he still held a modicum of respect for this man, and his teammates, and the power they held. "I hope you're feeling well since the last time we met. My associates and I seem to have a habit of seeing you unconscious when we leave." That still didn't stop him from calling them names.

The Snake thought he was weak- as weak as he was as a genin. He couldn't wait to beat that notion out of the snake-faced bastard. Though he hadn't realized it at the time, Jiraiya had told him this later during their two year sojourn, Orochimaru had not only placed a seal on Sasuke during the chuunin exams, but one on him as well. This had pissed him off to no end, and he couldn't wait to get back at him. How dare the Sannin alter what the Yondaime Hokage had sacrificed his life to give him! He adjusted his hitai-ate, feeling the comfortable weight he had earned, through years of suffering and toil, settle against his forehead.

"Don't forget Sakura-san, Orochimaru-sama." Sakura. "She is here to fight us as well." She had grown greatly under Tsunade-obaachan's guidance. In two and a half years, she had changed from being a pretty girl to a beautiful, very dangerous, young woman.

He was proud of her. She was strong, her defeat of Sasori, a man who had killed thousands of people, proved that she could take care of herself. His only regret was that he hadn't been able to take the chuunin exam with her, like he should have, as her teammate.

Now, only he and Sasuke were left, and if he had to, he was going to drag Sasuke-teme back, and force him to take the chuunin exams with him.

"Shall we begin?" As much as he wanted to put another hole in Kabuto's stomach, he knew that he would have to deal with Sasuke, and Kaka-sensei with Orochimaru. He only hoped that Sakura would be able to hold him off long enough for him to disable Sasuke, but then again she had her strength, something Kabuto would underestimate. Just like he had underestimated him during their fight for Tsunade-obaachan.

"I'll take him." She was fearless now. No longer did she hold them back- instead she augmented their abilities, making it so that they no longer had to worry about her and she no longer had to worry about them. A bond of trust and reassurance had been established.

Sakura and Kabuto charged each other, but he kept his eyes on Sasuke, waiting for the perfect time to strike. He knew Sakura would provide that moment for him, he _trusted_ her to do so.

As he felt the ground beneath him shudder with the impact of Sakura's fist, and watched Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, he struck.

Accessing the power of the Kyuubi, he attacked Sasuke.

He would never underestimate the bastard's desire for revenge.

_A/N: This last chapter is almost two pages long. I write more in these shorts than I do for my English essays… -shrugs- Meh. I enjoy this more. Finished! Thanks for playing! And, again, please read and review! Ja ne!_


End file.
